1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position measuring system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such position measuring systems are used to measure travel distances or angles of a moving component. To detect the motion of the component, a detector device is accommodated in protected fashion in a housing. Via a cable, the position-dependent electrical measurement signals are carried to the outside from the interior of the housing and conducted onward to a subsequent electronic unit for measurement value processing.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 195 43 372 A1, one such position measuring system is known, in the form of an angle measuring device. A sheath is crimped around the shielding mesh of the cable; this sheath engages in a fit and as a result forms a tension relief for the cable. The sheath and the fit are covered by a cap.
A disadvantage of this device is the requirement for a sheath around the shielding mesh and the lack of tightness in the cable leadthrough.